Toalicious
by Anime Girl 666
Summary: Weee! Name change! Don't worry though, this update actually brings content with it! Well, in a little while at least...The balance between Light and Dark has been broken, and only with the aid of the seven Toa of legend can the balance be restored. If the


**:::Between the Darkness and the Light:::**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Take this, ya sonofabitch!" the girl yelled as she flitted about, causing wound after wound on the monster's hide. Her companion gave a frustrated sigh and focused more power into the beam which was keeping the monster pinned down. And with the monster roughly the size of a six story building with arms going every which way, it was no simple task.

It managed to get a clawed hand free, and it used this to swat the girl out of the air. She was thrown backwards and slid to a halt next to her companion.

"You know," he said, "You should really think about choosing a name for yourself,"

The girl picked herself off the ground, gingerly touching the three scratches that were now running diagonally across her face; a gift from the monster. "And just what, dear Ryle, do I need a name for?" she asked, grinning rather evilly. "So I have something to scold you with!" Ryle grumbled. The girl laughed and then flew towards the monster, pausing just long enough to call back, "Why don't you just spank me then?" with a far eviller grin than the one before.

"Tha- That's not what I meant!" Ryle stammered, blushing at the implications. The girl on the other hand was far too busy flying about and inflicting more damage than before, all the while giggling like a maniac.

Ryle sighed again and focused once more on the beam. He had no idea where the monster came from, but it had already destroyed a dozen dimensions and seemed to be on an equal power level to himself and the girl… perhaps even stronger.

Though his companion was unarguably the stronger of the two of them, her chaotic nature more often than not lead to her downfall, but when they combined his rationality with her abilities, then there was nothing they couldn't do, and this time would be no different!

Their battle had been raging for quite some time now, and many galaxies across countless dimensions had already been destroyed because of their fighting. Ryle knew that this fight had to end, and quickly. Luckily, at that moment a thought struck him. Using the psychic link that he and his companion shared, he told her to form a beam of her own, and that when they aimed it into one of the larger wounds that she had inflicted, they might just be able to destroy the creature. She acknowledged with a mock salute and took one last swipe at the monster before flying down next to Ryle.

Dropping her sword, she focused all her dark powers into a ball of black flames, then she shot out a narrow beam of the fire, which promptly wrapped around Ryle's pure white beam. There was a terrible rending sound as the energy entered the monster's body, but then for an instant, utter silence. The monster seemed to fold into itself to form a tiny black ball, before exploding outwards in a blinding blast of light.

As the dust (and little bite sized monster chunklets) began to settle, the girl picked up her sword and began to dance about while singing a happy little song about carnage and mayhem. Ryle laughed at her antics, though he knew in his heart of hearts that this victory would be short lived.

"Hahhaa! Did you see the way that thing went? WAHHHMM!! What an explosion!" the girl said, grabbing Ryle's hands and spinning him around a bit. "Your love of explosions is rather disturbing!" he said as they came to a stop. The girl let go of his hands and did a sort of pirouette, "You know me, anything with violence is something I enjoy!"

_"…That is what I hoped for…"_

Upon hearing the strange voice, the girl turned around, sword at the ready, eager to fight another battle. The only thing in front of her though was Ryle, but for some reason he wore a pained expression on his face. The reason for this was answered a moment later, when he sank down to his knees and the handle of a corroded golden knife could be seen protruding from his back.

The sight of him inflicted with a mortal wound temporarily paralyzed her with shock, but her shock turned to incomprehensible rage when she saw that there was someone else behind Ryle. With an animalistic scream, she launched herself at the unknown, only one thought running through her mind; kill.

She attacked with an array of impossibly fast slashes and stabs, but remarkably, the mystery assailant was able to dodge them as easily as one would evade an onslaught of cotton balls.

Focusing her powers in her blade, she moved in with what she hoped would be a killing blow, and finally she managed a hit. She gave a short laugh of triumph, but it died upon her lips when she saw that whoever it was had blocked her attack!

She then felt as though a great emptiness had taken hold of her, and it bent her down to her knees. Her berserk rage subsiding, she was able to see that her enemy looked to be a man in his early thirties. His entire wardrobe was the blackest of blacks, well, from what she could see at least. He was wearing a long black cape, which wrapped around his body, making him appear rather shapeless. Below the cape was a pair of black boots with metal over the instep, and above the cape floated his head in a mass of curly hair. That and his beard were also black, along with his eyes. An empty, soulless black. His skin was the only thing of a different colour, though one can hardly call deathly white a colour.

"That rage, that violence, it is all so… delicious.." he said, pacing around the girl. "If you wanna see rage and violence, then just wait till I get my hands on you, fuckshit!" the girl cursed, straining at her invisible bonds. The man chuckled quietly and kneeled down so he could look the girl in the eye. "I am afraid that you will never get the chance, dear child," he explained, his face emotionless, "For I plan on having you locked up until the end of time, or until the very chaos of your nature spreads and destroys everything in existence…"

The girl was about to make some smart-ass remark, or a threat of some kind, but she heard the voice of Ryle in her mind, telling her to chant, and so she did.

They were words that were unwriteable, and unpronounceable to anyone except Ryle and the girl, and in these words were incredible power. The man realized this as well, but it was already too late. The girl continued to chant, each word becoming louder, until her chanting was so loud it seemed to make the very particles of the universe tremble. The man tried to stop her, but a swirling grey vortex opened up behind him and sucked him inside. The girl stopped chanting and the vortex spiraled into nothingness, taking the man with it.

Now that he was gone, whatever power he had been exerting over the girl was removed, and she leapt up and dashed to where Ryle now lay. Though she had seen death countless numbers of times (and had probably been the cause of much more), seeing someone so dear to her dying was an altogether new experience. She eased Ryle into a sitting position and pulled the knife from his back.

"Knew that… was gon'to.. happen…" Ryle said, holding onto the girl's shoulder for support. "You knew?" she began, "You knew you were going to get killed, but you did nothing!?!"

Ryle shook his head, "No.. future can't be… changed… but preparations made…"

"What preparations?"

"He wants… darkness.. to destroy everything.. so he kills light… and darkness has full reign.. but light will not die with me…"

Ryle's grip began to slacken, his eyes becoming clouded.

"I don't understand, how can it not die with you?" the girl asked, "You are Light!"

Ryle reached up and traced the cut that had been made across her lips. "I passed it on to.. another.. Light will remain to strike a balance against Darkness… and I will remain… in your heart…"

And with that, Ryle died.

The girl sat for some time, cradling the now lifeless body of her friend in her arms. No, he was more than her friend… he was everything to her. Her counterpart, confidant, the other half of her soul. And now he was dead… murdered by some nameless freako who thought he was some kind of Kenny G wannabe!

She wanted revenge. She wanted to spill his blood and then paint herself with it and dance around a fire while chanting something pagan. Or maybe break all the bones in his body, then drill little holes into his flesh so that the fire ants she would pour on him wouldn't have such a hard time getting at his tasty flesh.

But most of all, she wanted Ryle back, but she knew that was impossible. He's never laugh at her corny jokes, or scold her whenever she was hopelessly hyper, or share the warm, comfortable quiet that came when to people were as close as they were. Now there was only the silence of his death.

Suddenly the girl got a crazy idea. What if she just killed herself then and there? No, that wouldn't cut it. Where was the honor of dying by your own hands? Better to get someone else to kill you in a glorious battle to the death.

Her suicidal thoughts were interrupted by something liquid sliding down her cheek. A quick move of her hand and the droplet landed neatly in her palm. She looked down at it and was mildly surprised that it was not a drop of blood she had first suspected, but a transparent tear… the only one she had ever shed. She laughed at the morbidly amusing thought that Ryle would be the only thing to make her cry.

She gave a humorless little laugh before picking up Ryle's body. He felt so light. That didn't matter now though.. she had a plan. If she couldn't be with him in life, the she was sure as hell going to be with him in death. Her and her sword would make sure of that…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Olrighty than, as you can see this is the prolog, and the first chapter is yet to be put up yet.. _**ducks the assorted produce that is flung at her**_ Yes, yes, I'll have the first chapter up soon!

'Neeways, you wouldn't have a chance to bitch and moan about not having the first chapter if it wasn't for the efforts of one Regrem Erutaerc. There I was once bloody hot summer day, deleting the bothersome mass of spam sent to my e-mail (no, I do not want to enlarge my penis, seeing as I don't have a penis to enlarge), when what should I find but a non-spam piece of mail, asking to talk to me about a story idea. As the first piece of actual mail found in a sea of spammy goodness, I was intrigued. So off I trot to speak with this mysterious creaturE mergeR (backwards), and what should I discover but a kid with a fascinating idea to do a Bionicle/Ranma1/2 crossover! And so began a 10 month delayfest!

Now, all sillyness aside (hah, like that'll ever happen :P), since Regrem is kinda my technical assistant, he has asked me to post a poll on what you, the readers, think the best pairings (romantic/platonic/whatever) would be. Now, I've gone and made a crapload of polls at the Toalicious group (http : groups . yahoo . com / group / toalicious / polls)[copy and paste that link into your address bar up top and then get rid of those spaces and add two slashed before "groups"... damn ff.net editing...], and you can cast your votes there. I'm pretty sure I've got one for every possible combination between the 11 major characters in the story. If I missed any, then feel free to say so.

Oh, another note, Regrem isn't too fussed on the same sex pairings, but there is surprisingly little that can phase me these days .O so go ahead and take your pick.

Out of general curiosity though, I would like to know what your preference for pairings are, no matter what they are. Besides, they are you opinions, and though they may not be mine or his, they are yours, and opinions make you who you are! Or something like that.. Bah, I'm blithering again. I'll leave before I get worse -;;

And yes, the first chapter is on it's way...

How soon, you ask? Well, it's later than sooner, but sooner than later :P


End file.
